degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150413014642/@comment-1936167-20150413065232
I love Disney and Ghibli films to, literally, the same degree. They're both two of my favourite film companies, so there is no bias on my part at all. For the sake of confusion in this debate, people will likely take it out of context or immediately get defensive, if you call them petty, whether it's intended to strictly be pro-Ghibli or not, and that will likely go for all who love Disney films, since you didn't specify a certain fanbase (fans on Wiki, Tumblr, YouTube, etc.) People will feel the need to defend something they love, as I'm sure you would with Ghibli films, if the roles of this scenario were reversed. You even said that yourself, so as much as I love Ghibli films, dearly, I want to defend Disney's side, too. I feel the need to point out that you said you're not comparing the two, but the original post did contain phrases such as, "in comparison" and "Disney doesn't even come close to Ghibli," so technically, that IS making a comparison between the two. In my opinion, neither of the animation studios can be compared to one another. Disney is an American company. Ghibli is a Japanese company. Therefore, cultural differences are already playing a differing role. Disney's style is general animation, which is the works of many different animated varieties - hand-drawn, stop-motion, model, flash, computer-generated, etc. Ghibli is anime, which, in art form, is typically used to describe any Japanese hand-drawn animation. The style originates from Japan. It's a completely different sub-genre. I don't think any animation company is lazy, personally, since I know that the creators of Disney, Ghibli, Dreamworks, and so many more films, work so hard to make these movies. Truthfully, I think that many of the characters from each film studios' works look very similar, so why anti-Ghibli or anti-Disney fans even bother to try and use that as a backup to make their studio feel superior, or to make the opposing feel inferior, is something I don't understand. I'm not afraid to admit to any of Disney's flaws. I think they have many, including the many problematic messages (in the older films) that are completely irrelevant to this subject matter, but my point being is that, despite being a life-long Disney fan, I'm not deluded to all the flaws that their movies have, and that includes similar character designs in animation. Dani already covered much of the Disney defence, which I do agree with. In fact, I remember reading a post on Tumblr about the fine detail in Frozen, and if I knew where it was, I'd link it here. Each strand of hair on Elsa's head is finely animated to appear as though they're all real, as well as each sequin on her blue dress, so I personally couldn't condemn Disney animation as lazy or underwhelming. Computer generated or not, they clearly take the time and pay attention to fine details like that. If anyone is underwhelmed by the story, well, I feel that that's just personal preference. Even I can admit that, to an extent, Rapunzel, Anna, and even Elsa, look strikingly similar, but honestly, the same could be said for Kiki, Shizuku, and Satsuki, in Ghibli, as well as several of the male characters, like, Sho, Seiji, and Ashitaka. They all have very similar facial features, so I feel that defensive Disney OR Ghibli fans should never really use the recycled animation card to discredit either studio as the inferior one, but that's just how I see it. In addition, as much as I love Dreamworks, the same goes for their studio, too. For example, the characters of Chicken Run, Wallace and Gromit, and Flushed Away, all have the same clay-animation appearance to them, and strikingly similar looking ones at that. Being a huge fan of all these animation companies, I don't have any biased lenses and see that all of them have alike character resemblances at times. Some may see it as unoriginal and sloppy, but I personally think that it can be creative to try and work similar mannerisms or expressions from past characters into some of the new ones. It gives the audience a sense of relation between their favourite characters from each movie, while still simultaneously, giving them all their own unique flare.